Prior art lock rings are typically made of metal and consist of two ring halves that are connected by a hinge on one end and a latching mechanism on the other end. One such prior art lock ring is illustrated in FIG. 1. The latching mechanism typically consists of a bolt that is connected to one half and pivots over to the other half when in a closed position. Nut(s) and washers are then tightened via hand and/or power tool to achieve the clamping force. This method of closure creates inconsistencies due to the operator, and also yields a geometry that is susceptible to interference issues. The torque of the nut can be different from operator to operator and must be verified to hold any consistency. If the nut is not properly tightened, the lock ring may inadvertently open during use. An example of an interference issue can be from lifting cables getting caught on the lock ring when moving the roll assembly.
In view of the problems and limitations with prior art lock rings, there is a demand for a lock ring that overcomes the past problems associated with improper tightening of the lock ring. There is also a demand for a lock ring that can also eliminate or minimize interference issues associated with the use of the lock ring.